Demented Dementors Dement
by White Mage Koorii
Summary: In which there is a discussion of utmost importance, and Hermione becomes excited... Or something. [Oneshot]


**Disclaimer: **Yeah.. fanficthor, not author. No ownings for the poor ikkle me. Poo.  
**Warnings:** My strange attempt at humor

----------------------------------

Sunlight glinted idly through the dust clogged windows of the library at Hogwarts throwing the swirling motes into golden relief. The 'Golden Trio' (So called because they were in Gryffindor? Or maybe because Gold was supposed to be royal… Or maybe it had more to do with its alliance toward light? Who came up with such a moniker anyway?) were sitting around a heavy oak table, books piling high around them as two thirds worked in idle (Or concentrated) diligence over an ever lengthening essay; the remaining one third was snoring… and drooling.

Harry blinked, stared, then blinked again as he watched the red head with morbid fascination as his snuffling caused the edge of Hermione's parchment to flutter. The irritated brunette glared at the lanky boy with high affront before slamming a particularly large tome closed with aplomb.

Ron shot up in his seat like he'd been shot and gave a squeal that would make a first year Hufflepuff girl jealous. Harry blinked, Hermione blinked then they both devolved into mute laughter. Tears trailed down the girl's cheeks, and flecked the Harry's glasses while Ron huffed and puffed at them like an irate cow his face gone red in embarrassment while the librarian shot them a look set to kill.

It took several minutes but the three were soon under control, and leaning over their essays once more, and it was then that Harry recalled the thought he had been pondering since he had started his. Looking up once more Harry poised his quill in the air, peered over the rims of his glasses at the duo opposite him and studiously posed his question: "How would you describe the act of a Dementor… acting?"

Ron gave him a blank stare as he tried to pull that question apart and understand the actual meaning there-in. "The what of a Dementor?"

"Oh, honestly, Ron!" Hermione snipped flailing her hand back in exasperation to shove her bushy locks out of the way, her cheeks lighting with irritation at the red head's inability to comprehend. "He obviously wants to know how one would describe the actions of a Dementor!"

"Oh…" The red head nodded once in comprehension before looking back at the other boy. "Well it's kinda glidy isn't it? Flowy, and like water. Spooky 'n stuff."

Harry frowned slightly at his best friend, brows crinkling faintly "Yes, well okay… But does one consider themselves demented if they are attacked by a Dementor?" He asked, blinking owlishly as Hermione shot him a surprised look.

Pursing her lips together the brunette brought her elbows down on the surface on the table, folding her hands her point fingers touching and pointing toward the ceiling. Tapping the side of her fingers against her chin she looked rather pensive, "Being demented generally has a meaning that one isn't of sound mind, but I wonder if it could be used as a word to describe someone who has been attacked by Dementor. It'd certainly fit, I should think."

Ron leaned forward, shoulders hunching as he propped one elbow on the table and rested his chin on his palm. Peering curiously at the other two he spoke up, actually making a good point, "That brings up the question though, doesn't it… Does a Dementor dement?"

"Well in the usual since I wouldn't think so… Since they don't apparently cause insanity in and of themselves, but they do possibly cause dementia through the lack of stable emotions!" Hermione exclaimed her voice gone breathy with academic excitement. Jerking her hands apart the bushy haired girl clenched them into fists and looked with wide eyes at the two boys. "Oh, this is so exciting!" With that she was gone among the stacks, apparently on the look out for Dementor related books.

Ron blinked over at Harry who stared back at him, "So, does that mean a Dementor dements?"

Harry shrugged helplessly, "Er, well… Maybe?" He offered a lopsided smile that looked a bit like a grimace. Ron snorted, shrugged in response and let his face slide out of his hand to pillow against his upper arm… Maybe if he was lucky he could sleep some more.

------------------------

**A/N:** So, _does_ a Dementor dement? Are those attacked by Dementors thoroughly demented? The world may never know...


End file.
